Reality Turned Up Side Down
by JennLuvsFredWeasley
Summary: A life where Jamie grew up to know was one she never loved and the world that she loved to engross herself in is changing her mind in what she think is real and what is in fact reality.
1. Chapter 1 A Red Scare

This fan fiction is based on some of my life and dream in which I had and wished it was real but that's the beauty about writing you can create a world for yourself that you feel home in and stay in the security of that world instead the harsh reality of the world that has taken so much of your hope away.

None of the characters from the original series belong to me, only the ones that I have introduced.

Hope you all enjoy and I would love feedback on any and all chapters.

-3 Jennluvsfredweasly

Jamie Garcia was a very different girl, in school she really didn't have a solid group of friends. So Jamie turned to the world she grew to love, the world that she felt safe in. Jamie like so many kids of her generation was a harry potter fanatic or as some of her family members called obsessed. As if all her family members had forgotten her wonderful aunt Margret that introduced her to the books her 7th birthday the aunt that she missed so much since dying right before her eighth grade promotion.

Now losing her aunt Margret was the first tragedy to hit the Garcia family, four years later she lost her grandmother glory to some medication that messed up her heart. By this time Jamie had already graduated from high school and was taking a year off to work and think about what she wanted to do in the future. But losing her grandmother left her having to quit her job and taking care of her grieving grandfather fulltime.

Jamie loved her grandfather very much, Jeremy Garcia was the only grandfather she ever knew and because she was the youngest in a large Latin family he was very protective of her. Of course she had her father but her parents had been divorced for five years and she saw her father seldom. Jamie did find a great group of friends her junior year of high school, and had many adventures with them in her summers. Beaches, Hollywood, and Los Angeles was her summer playground, and she loved her summers with her friends.

Now Jamie is taking another year off of school for her grandfather's sake, but on an average day something happens that she doesn't expect and her world is forever shaken.

An elderly man is making his way around the kitchen when his sleeve gets caught to a pan and falls to the floor.

A loud bang is heard throughout the house.

Dogs bark a few rooms over and a door is thrown open to reveal a young women around 19 with disheveled hair in a sleepy state.

"Grandpy are you alright? I got up as quick as I could." The young girl asked

"Yes Mija just dropped a pan go back to sleep, or better yet go take that thing you call a dog for a walk so he doesn't pee on the rugs." The elderly man said laughing a little bit at the end

"You love onion so don't lie!" the young girl said

"Yes Jamie I stand that dog only because I love you, now go hmmm go ahead I'm fine." Grandfather said

"Ok Grandpy I'll go get dressed and walk him and after I'll go get the things we need just make me a list." Jamie said

"Gracias Mija." Grandfather said

Jamie walks back to her room and changes into a pair of black legging, purple toms and a grey oversized harry potter tank top. She then takes her blond hair out of the pins she had them in the night previous and lets her hair down. As she walking out she grabs sunglasses and a leash and calls her dog to the door. Onion a fat light brown pom pom runs out into the living room and starts jumping at the sight of his leash.

"Yes yes hold still." Jamie said in a baby voice

As she opens the door the California sun hits her skin and she smiles. A nice warm sunny day is what she desperately needed, she was glade she picked the tank top because she really needed some color. She lacked any color but that was just the many weird things that she didn't understand. As much as she tanned she would stay a light creamy milk color. As her mind was wondering to tanning unknown to her two very handsome men were watching her from behind a car a few yards away.

The men were very handsome and had red fiery hair something you don't see a lot in Los Angeles. As Jamie was closing the gap between the men and herself. As she got closer the men noticed she had her earphones in and was singing out loud rather well.

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful…OWW onion stop I'm going to fall you little ass!" Jamie said

Jamie was walking and singing when onion got scent of something and took off towards the smell leaving Jamie in a tangle of leash.

The two men were enjoying the concert when the rat with fur started running to them with a face full of determination.

The men were very happy knowing the dog was on a leash and that since Jamie had not moved the dog would soon run out of the leash, but as if reading their mind the dog snapped his leash and was running even faster to them.

"George put it away we can't hurt it, plus no telling what she'd do." One of the men said

"Fine but if the little beast bits you I'm laughing." George said smirking

As the men turned they noticed the dog was already with them jumping around and trying to get one of them to pick him up. The man not identified yet picked him up only to be attacked by licks and loving sounds.

"Bloody hell Fred what did you put on him. He seems in love." George said

As the men were getting acquainted with onion Jamie was running searching and yelling his name. When she saw that he was with the men she steadied herself and reached into her bag and secured her hand on the bear mace that her mother presented her with for Christmas.

As Jamie approached she was a little taken back to see two identical ginger men. She had never seen any unless you counted in the weasly twins in the harry potter movies but they weren't real gingers and they weren't as hot as these men.

"Hello um thank you for grabbing onion he's not really that friendly, he actually hate every and all males." Jamie said as she approached them

The men stilled and turned around to see the women that they were just watching.

"Oh did onion bite you guys I'm sorry if he did, he's recently been rebelling against me for some reason." Jamie stated as she saw their faces.

The men didn't know what to do they had been told what to say to her when they finally found her but Fred could find those words so George was the one pushed to her.

"Hello um I'm George and no your me onion did not harm us." George stated

Jamie smiled widen

"Wow very cool you guys are British and look like the weasly twins. If your name is George it would be so cool if yours was Fred." Jamie said while she smiled and grabbed onion from Fred's grasp

"Actually his name is Fred." George said smiling

Jamie adjusted onion on her hip as she looked at the men in front of her

"That's very cool well it was nice meeting both of you but I need to get back to my grandfather." Jamie said as she turned around

"Jeremy still alive. She will be so relieved." George said a little too loud

Jamie stopped walking and turned around

"How do you know my grandfather's name?" Jamie asked looking between the two

Fred or George she really didn't know which one it was gulped and took a step closer to her and onion

"Well the reason we know his name is because we were sent to get him. Him and a few others we have a list actually." Fred/George said

Before they could say anything else Jamie was already running back into the house leaving the broken leash and two very stunned men

"What the hell George you do know what that sounded like. She probably thinks we came to kill her grandfather and other family members." Fred stated

George laughed very loudly and started walking towards the house leaving a very dumfounded angry Fred behind him.

"Well aren't you coming brother I need you to help explain everything and plus I know your sweet on the bird already." George said laughing even louder

As the men reached the front door they could here yelling from within the house not in English but in a different language.

"Hija espera dejar de embalaje, nadie esta' tratando de matarme." A male voice said

"Abuelo por favor su son dos hombres de pelo jengibre fuera y saben su nombre y creo que quiren hacerte dano." A women's voice said

"Let them try." The mail voice said

"Grandpy there is two of them and they have very athletic bodies a lot of muscles they can overpower you please lets go." Jamie said

"Oh were you staring at them I know you like the boys with red hair because of those movies and books you are always watching and reading." Jeremy said

"Grandpy if it was like Harry Potter I wouldn't be scared for you id probably just curse them with a spell and be done with it but I can't so please." Jamie begged

"Jamie Marie Garcia I will not leave my house, and that is final." Jeremy said

At that moment the doorbell rang and seen through the bay window were the two men that they were just discussing.

Spanish translation

Daughter wait stop packing, no one is trying to kill me.

Grandfather please there are two gingered haired men outside and they know your name and I think they want to hurt you.


	2. Chapter 2 WTF

This fan fiction is based on some of my life and dream in which I had and wished it was real but that's the beauty about writing you can create a world for yourself that you feel home in and stay in the security of that world instead the harsh reality of the world that has taken so much of your hope away.

None of the characters from the original series belong to me, only the ones that I have introduced.

Hope you all enjoy and I would love feedback on any and all chapters.

-3 Jennluvsfredweasly

Sorry for such a small chapter but ill write more soon :))

Jamie pulled on her grandfather's long sleeve pulling him away from the front door that he was walking towards to open.

"Abuelo ellos eso es ... por favor no abra la puerta" Jaime squeaked out

As her grandfather grabs the knob and is turning it open he looks at Jamie and smiles

"Mochuelo te quiero no te preocupes para que tanto el músculo lleno joven abuelo cuidar de él."

He opens the door and she lets go of his sleeve.

The open door reveals the same men that scared Jamie earlier, she does take notice that the twin furthest from the door is looking at her. Knowing her grandfather she heads to the kitchen to prepare tea, but she stops right when she enters to try and hear what they wanted.

"Hello gentleman how may I help you?" Jeremy asked

Fred and George looked at each other and smiled

"Hello Sir I'm Fred and I know this is strange but we were hoping to talk to you and your granddaughter Jaime." Fred said nervously

Jeremy laughed and gestured them to come inside

"Oh yes I'm being very rude, why don't you come inside ill have Jamie make some tea." Jeremy

As the twins made their way into the house they took notice in the many pictures that lined the walls. Many consisted of children that in later pictures turned into adults and the from the pictures only two faces were familiar to them.

"You really don't have to go to the trouble and make us tea….wait I thought in America the custom was soda or coffee?" George asked

Jeremy now sitting in his chair was glancing at them then to a large black and white picture of a girl in maybe her teens dressed in fifties clothing.

"My late wife would only have tea in the house never coffee, I always complained that it did nothing for me in the morning, but she never wavered, and now I can't find myself drinking anything other than that even now when I can just buy instant." Jeremy gave a smile

At that moment Jamie entered with a large pot of tea, four cups, and a large pitcher filled with red liquid. She set the cup in front of the men and then looked at her grandfather.

"Your favorite mint peach and I also made my medicine so you don't have to remind me." Jamie forced a smile

As she was pouring the tea for everyone she took notice that she could tell the two men apart. Both had ocean blue eyes but one and a green ring around one eye, she wouldn't have noticed if they weren't looking at her like she was the plague.

"Ok I can't deal with the staring…so just say what you need to and go on your way." Jamie said

Jeremy looked at his last granddaughter his little owl, and he saw her looking at them the way he knew she looked when she was scared and tired of waiting. She was very impatient just like her grandmother and aunt.

"Mija don't be impatient let them speak I'm sure it's something mundane from the city….hmmm so calm down." Jeremy said looking at the men and squinting

The twins looked at each other and had a silent conversation before they started to speak.

"Well I'm George and this is my twin brother Fred and well were not from around here, and the reason we are here is to explain a certain situation that happened and them bring back the people on the list." George said

Fred the twin with the green ring around his eyes handed Jamie the list

Jeremy watched as Jamie read the list her face was one of confusion.

"Grandpi it's the family. Mom, loni,kira,josi, and my dad…why are they on this list and where do you need to take them or us?" Jamie asked

"Ok so this is where you can't freak out…"

"She won't freak out..."

"How do you know it could happen …."

"No they said that she would be the only one that would really believe…"

"Fine why don't you tell her then…I don't want to be blamed if we fail." George finished

"Ok well I can start by saying that everything from harry potter actually happened and that it's real before you say something, we were sent here because we are the only ones in our family that have never jumped dimensions so we were perfect for the job….see we are George and Fred Weasley."

Fred looked at Jamie before she got up and started pacing then she stopped abruptly and looked at him.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Jamie said before passing out cold

They were told that if she fainted then that meant…..

She believed them.

Spanish translation

That's the men please don't open the door

Little owl I love you don't worry too much let your muscle filled young grandpa take care of it.


	3. Chapter 3 REALLY?

This fan fiction is based on some of my life and dream in which I had and wished it was real but that's the beauty about writing you can create a world for yourself that you feel home in and stay in the security of that world instead the harsh reality of the world that has taken so much of your hope away.

None of the characters from the original series belong to me, only the ones that I have introduced.

Hope you all enjoy and I would love feedback on any and all chapters.

-3 Jennluvsfredweasly

"Jamie...Mochuelo ¿me oyes ... ¿estás bien." Jeremy asked

Jamie opened her eyes and looked around her...why is she in the living room...why is she laying on the couch..

why is her grandfather looking down at her...wait...no it was a dream.

closing her eyes she taking a deep breath she spoke.

"It's not real I'm dreaming ill wake up and be in bed still.." Jamie said to herself

laughing could be heard across the room .

as Jamie started to get up she refused to open her eyes.

"I'm not dreaming am I abuelo?" Jamie asked

"No Mochuelo..your not." Jeremy spoke in a soothing voice

As Jamie finally opened her eyes she was met with her grandfather in his chair and Fred and George Weasley smiling and waving awkwardly at her.

what was weirder was that her dog onion was asleep on Fred's lap as if he was his owner.

she looked at the men and just couldn't stop thinking that this couldn't be real.

"ok...im trying to believe this is all real, but I still don't understand why you would need me... I'm nothing special." Jamie said

her grandfather shook his head as she put her self down and watched as one of the men was shocked at her statement.

"well I'm just going to say it and it might shock you and it may also get you both upset but let me finish before you both say anything." George said looking at Jamie then at Jeremy.

Jamie looked at her grandfather who nodded his head.

"ok go on." Jamie said

George looked at his brother before he began

"ok the reason we were sent to get you is because...well your a witch. But not just you ,your sisters and mother are witches as only muggles that we have to bring with you are your father and grandfather." George said and then looked at jamies look of pure shock

"The thing that might get you upset is that the people that sent us to get you are glory and Margret." George said

"What! No that's where I stop you...I can see you being crazy and saying that wizards are real but to say that my grandmother and aunt are alive is just sick...cant you see that my grandfather is still grieving it hasn't even been a year yet." Jamie said walking to her grandfather and rubbing his back

George looked at Fred for support

"Look the war just ended and we lost a lot of loved ones I ...we know what you may be feeling right now but I swear on my life that this is not a joke or a sick prank me and George know where to draw the line. If you can let me tell a quick story I think you might believe us." Fred said

Jamie looked at her grandfather who was looking at her grandmothers portrait

"ok go ahead." Jamie said

"ok well about two weeks ago the war ended and old voldy was finally killed by harry...the thing is that Hermione didn't want to stay in our world and being muggle born she could just go back to her family, but she found out that her parents were killed so she kind of freaked out and well she used a time turner and then jumped dimensions...that's who really wrote the harry potter books. She's been living in this dimension for the past 30 to 40 years passing her self off as her pen name. " Fred said

"ok makes sense go on." Jamie said

" ok so the thing is that when the books started coming out your aunt Margret started reading them because she knew about voldy from your grandmother glory...the thing is that glory was a witch and she is from our dimension, but when voldy got in power she came to your dimension to get away from the war and that's when she met Jeremy and she forgot about her old life. when she saw that two of her daughter showed that they were magical she had to pick one to show magic to... before you ask why only one...the reason she wanted only one was because she didn't want to take to much from Jeremy when the time came to leave...when the time came to fight." Fred said

"why didn't she tell me.." Jeremy said with his hand over his mouth

"well you can ask her all the question that we cant answer but without the help of your aunt and grandmother ...harry would have died the books told so much but also told many false events."Fred said

Fred looked at George then they both stood up

"If you guys would like we can take you to them and send someone else to come get the others." George said

before Jamie could say anything Jeremy stood up

"No we will wait for the girls to get home and you can call your father its time to put my family back together." Jeremy spoke and walked out of the room leaving Jamie with the two men that changed their lives forever.

as Fred and George sat down Jamie grabbed for glass of her red medicine and gulped it down

"May I ask why you take that stuff?" Fred asked looking at Jamie

"Its medicine to clear my blood stream...I had a type of cancer a few months ago. we caught it early so I just take this to make sure it stays away." Jamie said smiling and petting onion

"I'm sorry to hear that you had that but also glad to know you beat it as well...just to let you know your aunt Margret talks nonstop about you...she loves you very much." Fred said smiling

"I really miss her and my grandmother they both were the only ones that didn't look at me badly for being weird and just being me." Jamie said

"well we knew that you were the one we were looking for because you look like your picture." George said

Jamie eyes got big

"what ugly picture did they give you?" she asked

"we got the picture from glory she told us that it was taken at your graduation." Fred said handing the picture over to Jamie

as Jamie took the photo from him she recognized the picture instantly it was the one that she had on her phone. Jamie was in her cap and gown and had a lay around her neck and flowers in her hand. She was standing next to her grandmother who was sitting down in her wheel chair, both smiling at the camera.

"She took this with her...I wonder what aunt Maggie said about me." Jamie stated

"She bragged about you and showed everyone in the order about you and how beautiful you were...another thing that we need to tell you is that well she's your mother." George said

"I know...my mother or well aunt rose told me a little after she passed... she told me so I could understand why she treated me so much more like a daughter then my sisters...no one else knows well except my grandfather and father." Jamie stated

"well I hope she can tell you... everything." Fred said


	4. Chapter 4 Reunited and suprises

This fan fiction is based on some of my life and dream in which I had and wished it was real but that's the beauty about writing you can create a world for yourself that you feel home in and stay in the security of that world instead the harsh reality of the world that has taken so much of your hope away.

None of the characters from the original series belong to me, only the ones that I have introduced.

Hope you all enjoy and I would love feedback on any and all chapters.

-3 Jennluvsfredweasly

As Jamie was looking out the bay window she saw her mother or well aunt rose pull up in the drive way.

Jamie bolted up passing onion to Fred and excusing herself from them to go and explain things to rose.

as she started towards the car she saw the women that she grew up to know as her mother

"hey baby how's grandpa doing today?" rose asked

"hes ok but...mom I have to tell you something." Jamie said

"lets go inside so we can talk over some tea." Rose said smiling and walking towards the door

"Mommy wait!...before we go in you have to know that well me and grandpa found out that mom and grammy are still alive." Jamie said in a chocked voice

rose dropped her computer bag and her purse and looked at Jamie

"Jamie what do you mean still alive...we buried both of them." Rose said in a sad voice

"Mamma ill let the men that told us tell you...they have proof and well we just need to wait for the girls to get home and well I need to tell daddy and then they'll take us to them." Jamie said

"ok Jamie show me to them." Rose said

as Jamie led rose into the house her grandfather already had another fresh pot of tea on the table and the twins were speaking happily with him.

"Fred...George this is my mother Rose she would like you to tell her everything you told us..." Jamie said

Fred walked to rose and shook her hand and smiled at her

"Its very good to meet you Rose we have heard a lot about you and if you would sit down we can get to telling you everything that we know." Fred said

As the men told Rose everything she stood by as an anchor a hand on her mothers shoulder as support and a trusting hand. when they were finished she looked down at her mother and waited in bated breath to see what she thought or if she believed them at all.

Rose looked up to her youngest daughter the gift that her younger sister Maggie gave to her when she lost her own child nearly 20 years ago. if all they said was true that meant that she would no longer be her mother but her aunt it pained her knowing that because she raised her, loved her was there when she had her heartbreaks and troubles.

Rose knew that it would pain her in the future, but she also knows that it nearly killed her to lose her mother and sister. knowing that they had both back and that her children will be happy she could take being Jamie's aunt if that is what she wanted.

Rose looked up at Jamie and grabbed her hand

" My baby, my last girl I know what this means for us I will no longer be your mother but your aunt rose...I cant think of a better way for this to happen you have your mother back and me my sister and mother. Don't think that I never loved you as my own because I did, my darling Jamie you were a gift given to me by an loved you very much...if I had not lost Andrew my son that would have been your age then you would have been hers but fate had other plans and took him from me and gave me you. Me and Maggie will explain everything to you when we see her." Rose said with a sad smile and tears brimming her eyes

Jamie hugged her mother and cried for everything

"You will always be my mom I wouldn't be me with out you and I wouldn't have the dreams I have with out you. Maggie might be my birth mom but your my Mamma and nothing will change that. you told me about her in eighth grade and my world changed but I never saw you different when I was being a stupid teenager and we fought I never said you weren't my mom because I knew it would hurt you and I knew I would be hurting myself ...knowing that I have both of you to be my mothers is something very special that I know I have." Jamie said rubbing at her eyes and clearing them of her tears.

They heard the front door shut and Jamie looked around the kitchen at her grandfather and the twins one which was looking at her and smiling slightly.

Loni,kira,Josie and Robert walked into the kitchen and took in the scene. Robert was what Jamie grew up thinking was her father. Robert was a tall dark curly haired man with light brown honest , Kira,and Josie were all similar looking to Robert with long curly black hair but they got their green eyes and facial features from Rose. As you can see Jamie didn't hold any similarities to her "sisters" she had wavy ash blonde hair, big hazel eyes and lots of freckles that her mother Maggie gave to her.

"Rose what's wrong? why did Jamie want all of us to come over?" Robert asked

Rose smiled and looked at her daughters all so different in personalities but so alike in features.

"I told her Robert and I think its time we told the girls as well because these younger men have news for us and well its a shocker but I think that telling them this will be less shocking. "Rose said gesturing to Jamie

Before Robert could say anything Loni the oldest spoke

"If its about Jamie not being our sister. Well we already know... Grammy told us before she died and told us not to say anything." Loni said smiling at Jamie

"It doesn't really matter to us. Your are little sister Jamie and we love you." Kira said

"ok well since that's through Fred why don't you tell them one last time." Rose said

As Fred rehashed the story for the last time kira made her way over to Jamie and nudged her in the arm. as Jamie looked to her sister kira started to talk in a hushed whisper.

"If they are the real Weasley twins then I'm going to need to watch you aren't I... we all know you have this weird girly obsession in reading Fred fan fictions. Now you don't have to read any because you have the real thing." kira said laughing low

"so you believe them when they say were witches and that everything I love turned out to be real." Jamie asked

kira looked at her hands then back at Jamie

"I'm not gong to say it doesn't freak me out but iv always knew we were different...why we never liked working and how we like other fun things...it just all makes sense. maybe you can find out who your dad is..." kira said smiling

Jamie looked at her sister kira

"ya maybe I will." Jamie said smiling

when Jamie looked up Fred was finished and everyone was very quiet

"what can we bring with us...im not leaving my dog or cat." Jamie said

Fred and George smiled and looked at each other

"you can bring clothes and your animals...why don't you all pack up what you want and I can get the portal open." George said

Fred walked towards Jamie

" can I help you pack anything?" Fred asked

"yeah come on ill show you my room." Jamie said

Jamie went through the kitchen doors down a hallway and stopped in front of a dark brown door, she pushed it open to reveal a large bedroom that had one wall painted a dark blue and lots of pictures of Jamie and other girls. Jamie went straight to her closet and took out a huge duffel bag and started filling it up with clothes. she looked up where she was and smiled

"why don't you grab Sirius and put him in his traveling bag." Jamie said

Fred rubbed his head not understanding was Sirius black here...he thought Sirius was back at home with fleur. Noticing him in need of help Jamie got up from her packing and grabbed a dark blue animal case then headed towards the bed and grab at a fluffy half asleep tabby cat.

"You named your cat Sirius." Fred said smiling era to ear

Jamie placed Sirius next to her duffle bag

"well yeah I loved the name and when he was a kitten he used to bite a lot so I named him Sirius nibbler...I hope the real Sirius wont be to offended." Jamie said laughing

"I think he will be more offended if you say the nibbler part...but I do think that it was creative and he does look like a Sirius." Fred said

"Thanks Fred...umm can you pack up my vanity?...just put all of the things in that table into this." Jamie said throwing him a smaller duffle bag

"No problem..." Fred said

As everyone was done packing and had everything they needed. Fred took them to where George was getting the portal ready. Because Jamie was carrying multiple duffle bags she asked Fred if he could just carry Sirius and onion, being the gentleman he was and because she really liked the animals he agreed.

George saw them coming and took the charm off the portal o they all could see it.

"Ok everyone just follow us." George said walking through the portal

after George went Jeremy followed Robert and the rest of her family. Jamie and Fred were left and she was breathing very fast and her eyes were closed. Fred didn't know what to do so he just waited for her...she then turned to him.

"What if I'm horrible witch...what if she doesn't really want me..." Jamie said

"just hold my hand and close your eyes...you wont be a horrible witch you'll be better then most of us and who wouldn't want you...come one lets get you home." Fred said smiling as he balance onion on his hip and grabbed her hand leading her into the portal.

Jamie felt like she was walking through warm water then it stopped and she heard lots of talking then that stopped and then she heard the voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"Oh my Jamie." Maggie said

Jamie opened her eyes and saw her mother Maggie in a half hug with her grandfather Jeremy who had tears in his eyes

"Mom." Jamie said dropping all her duffle bags and running until she was in a tight embrace with her mother

the second time that day Jamie was in tears and burying her head in her mothers neck.

"Oh my darling Jamie..im so sorry for everything that iv put you through." Maggie said tears in her eyes

"No no you did it to change the outcome of something...I know you didn't have a choice." Jamie said in tears

Jamie took in her surrounding and did a little squeal and all the resident looked at her

"Are we in The burrow?" Jamie said smiling

Maggie started laughing and so did the rest of her family

"Yes we are...but before anything else I think you should meet your father...he's been wanting to meet you for a very long time." Maggie said

Jamie looked at her mother with large eyes and a shocked expression

"You ...You mean he's a wizard..." Jamie asked

"Yes and hes also a werewolf..." Maggie said

"Wait no...no you have to be joking with me right...Remus Lupin...is my dad." Jamie said earning a few oh shits from her sisters that knew who that was

As if on queue the back door was thrown open and a blonde man in this forties came rushing in and pushed past the many people that were in the room that Jamie hadn't identified yet

as the man man reached Maggie he looed around and then landed on Jamie and he broke out into a smile

"Mag this is our little girl...she's so not little anymore." Remus said making everyone chuckle

Maggie then grabbed his hand and looked at Jamie

"Believe me Remus when I left she was still out little girl...but I think we should introduce her to her little brother." Maggie said

"Wait I have a little brother?" Jamie said smiling

"Yes he three...his name is Jeremy.. after his grandfather." Remus said

before he could leave to go get him Jamie ran and hugged him earning a few awws in the room

"I'm very happy that I got to finally meet you...dad." Jamie said

Remus smiled and pulled her into a tighter embrace and kissed her head

"Me to sweetheart me too..." Remus said

Remus let her go but still kept his hand on her shoulder

"How bout we introduce you to everyone." Remus said leading her into the crowd of people


	5. Chapter 5 Names with New Faces

None of the characters from the original series belong to me, only the ones that I have introduced.

Hope you all enjoy and I would love feedback on any and all chapters.

-3 Jennluvsfredweasley

Two hours after Jamie arrived at the burrow, she was sitting in the living room with onion and Sirius on both of her sides nuzzling her thighs.

Jamie was thinking of everything that had happened that day. She met the many of names she read from the books, but the description's were nowhere near what they looked liked and the actors from the movies didn't come close.

She met all the Weasley children and would bet all her money that her sisters would marry into the family.

Not saying she can se the future but she could see the attractions coming from both sides.

She first saw it with her older sister, Loni was 31 and had many relationships but none lasted but as she saw her sister talking to one Bill Weasley she saw the sparks immediately.

Bill Weasley unlike what was written in the book did not end up marrying fleur, he saw that she was more in love with Sirius black the him so with no hard feelings he watched them trade vows and commit life and love to each other.

They have been married for five years and have one son named Reggie who Is the same age as Jeremy her little brother.

The next one she saw was Kira who was 28 and is the perfect match for one Charlie Weasley, they were laughing and talking about dragons and everything they could.

out of all of her sisters she pretty sure that Kira would be the first engaged and first married because she goes head first into everything and love is included.

Her last sister Josie who just turned 26 is not the perfect match to the one she was talking with, Josie was a firecracker she didn't like rules but she would follow them occasionally. She was certified makeup artist so she was always made up with different eye shadow colors perfectly placed. Her hair was the same as her sisters except the under half was a bright orange. She was outgoing and loved to laugh , so her talking to one Percy Weasley.

Even thou in her mind she thought they would never work she knew her sister if in love would never give him up.

So now brings her back to the living room. she hasn't talked to her mother of father yet but she did have a conversation with the famous Harry Potter himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Jamie was walking in the garden outside thinking as she always was she felt a tap on her shoulder.

As she turned around she had to look up to see the face of her shoulder tapper. He was not someone that she had met already but he was very tall maybe 6'4 with black shaggy hair and the lightest green eyes she had ever seen, she knew who he was just from his eyes.

"You must be Harry." Jamie said sticking out her hand to shake

Harry looked to the ground and fidgeted with his hands before dismissing her outstretched hand and giving her a tight hug.

Jamie was surprised she didn't know him so she didn't understand why he was hugging her.

As harry let her go he took a step back

"Sorry about that its just we all know so much about you its like your family." harry said shrugging his shoulders

Jamie laughed and patted his arm

"well iv read so much about you and the adventures you and Ron and Hermione had...by the way where is Ron..I haven't met him yet?" Jamie said smiling

harry looked away from her and looked at the ground

"I thought that the twins told you... but Ron died in the war and well you know what happened to Hermione." he said

"I'm so sorry about Ron I just thought that he would have ended up with lavender brown or Luna since Hermione left." Jamie said sadly smiling

harry turned towards her very fast

"Me and Luna have been dating since fourth year...He wouldn't ever do that.' Harry said

Jamie was shocked but also very happy

" The books were very off then.. but I'm very happy that our with Luna me and my sister Loni always wanted you to end up with her and not Ginny, not that theirs anything wrong with Ginny she sounds very nice but we always loved how different Luna was." Jamie said all in a rush

" Yea we all got to read the books when your mom came back...Hermione changed a lot for the books like with relationships and deaths, maybe to save herself from have to relieve everything when they made them movies...I don't know but we all miss her." he said

"Why don't you visit her she's just a dimension away." Jamie said

"No one has explained things to you yet have they...well if your born in the Wizard world dimension then you only can jump dimensions once back and forth but if your from your dimension you can do it three times. I've done all the jumps I can so I cant do anymore same with everyone else Fred and George were the only ones that never done it until now" He said

"Thanks harry for explaining things...im really glad some of the things from the books are true." Jamie said

"Like what?" Harry asked

"How kind and trusting you are and how much love you can give others...I can see it in your eyes." Jamie said smiling

"Only to family and your uncle Remus's daughter so your family." Harry said grabbing her and giving her another hug

"I'm really glad your apart of my family harry we all know you deserve a great one." Jamie said into his chest

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie felt the cushions go down around her as she looked it was her mother and aunt rose.

"We though that its time you know what happened nearly twenty years ago" Maggie said

"Ok." Jamie said petting onion on her lap as Sirius woke up and jumped to the love seat for more room.

"When your mother was pregnant with you I was pregnant with my son Andrew. We both were due in October...I had multiple pregnancies but Andrews was very hard on my body I was 29 and the doctor said I would have trouble but I thought it would be fine. I didn't tell Robert of the girls the gender because I wanted it to be a surprise but when me and Maggie both went into labor and Andrew passing away I was just so distraught I didn't know what to do Robert was on business and the girls were with Roberts mother so for three day I cried for Andrew and that when Maggie came to me." aunt rose said

"When I was pregnant with you Jamie I was so happy...I had just came back from visiting your father here when my water broke . I had to go home to deliver you so Remus came with me...I didn't know about rose or Andrew until two days later. Me and your father were very happy to have you but we were 18 we didn't know how to take care of a child. We discussed things and we decided to keep you and raise you in the Wizarding world but that was before I heard about rose. when I learned the news we decided then to give you to her but keep our names on your birth certificate...your true name is Jamie Lillian Lupin." Maggie said

"How did you meet dad?" Jamie asked

"That's another story that he can tell you...how about you go have some fun with the kids...its almost your birthday you know." Maggie said smiling

"Yea ok...and I know 20 god I feel so old." Jamie said laughing

As Jamie got up she started on the stairs and stopped.. she didn't know where to go harry was with Luna, Ginny was with Seamus surprisingly and her sisters were with the guys talking which only left her Fred and George but she didn't now where their room was.

As she started to look she went up three flights of stairs and passed four doors she stopped at the fifth door that held a big F&G on the front.

Jamie didn't want to be rude or anything so she knocked and she didn't hear anything on the other side so she knocked again when she heard nothing again she just opened the door.

When the room was open she saw that George was gone but that Fred was on his bed reading a book and had ear phone on listening to music.

She tried to make it obvious that she was in the room but Fred didn't notice her so she just walked into the room and sat in the middle of Georges bed Indian style waiting for Fred to look up so he can know she was in here.

Jamie looked down at her watch about twenty minutes had gone by and he still didn't know she was there.

As she was getting tired of waiting and ready to get up he took one of his earphone out of his ear and made a disgusted sound.

"He kissed his sister that is the most revolting things I have ever read... and she loves him who writes this stuff." Fred said

"Oh city of bones hmm I read the whole series gets really interesting if you keep going." Jamie said

Fred jumped making him end up on the floor as he looked up he saw Jamie laughing

"When did you come in?" Fred asked

"hmmmm about twenty minutes ago was waiting for you to look up but you never did." Jamie said smiling

"Sorry about that when I get reading I just cant stop you know." Fred said

"Yea I understand...you know they made that book into a movie my mom well aunt rose took me to see it last Saturday...it was very good except the whole kissing my brother part but the guy that played jace was pretty hot so I didn't care." Jamie said laughing at Fred's disgusted face.

Fred went from disgusted to hurt a little bit but then he smiled and started fidgeting with his hands

"umm Jamie I was wondering if you might like to go with me... like go on a date with me?" Fred asked smiling shyly

Jamie was so shocked she would never believe that Fred Weasley would ever want to date her but she was very happy that he did

"Oh yes I would very much like you go on a date with you." Jamie said smiling


End file.
